MnSO4.H2O is usually used to prepare a positive material of an auto power battery. During application process of MnSO4.H2O, there are higher requirements for contents of impurity ions such as K, Na, Ca, Mg, Fe, and various heavy metal ions in MnSO4.H2O. In prior art, in order to separate impurities, a larger amount of by-products such as BaSO4, may be produced at the same time in methods of preparing MnSO4.H2O. These by-products have a certain market capacity. However, comparing with the demand in the auto power battery, the market aggregate demand for these by-products is lower. Therefore, there is urgent need to design a method for preparing MnSO4. H2O product with a higher productivity.
MnO2 ore in nature is usually classified as high grade MnO2 ore and low grade MnO2 ore. High grade MnO2 ore is often used in iron alloy industry. While, the application of low grade MnO2 ore is always a problem to be solved because the grade of MnO prepared from such ore is lower as well. At present, there is no effective utilizing ways for the MnO product with MnO content less than 20 wt % at home or abroad.